El Punto de Partida
by Claudette de Lioncourt
Summary: Lo que quería hacer era escapar de la realidad por un momento. Quería tranquilidad, quería paz, eso era todo lo que buscaba aquella tarde. Spamano. Regalo para Lore con amor.
1. Aire

**Nota del Autor: Este es mi primer fic Spamano, y también el primero que subo, es un regalo para Lorena por ser su cumpleaños, lo he redactado con amor y espero le agrade. Solo constara con dos capítulos y tendrá una continuación, pero vista desde otro punto de vista.  
>Aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi sana diversión. <strong>

**El Punto de Partida.**

Se está haciendo tarde, según cree, pues la puesta de sol aparece frente a sus ojos y puede sentir una brisa fría pasando por su rostro. Era otoño, una de sus estaciones favoritas, podría mirar como lentamente la naturaleza moría a su alrededor y esa idea simplemente, le fascinaba. Nunca se considero una persona artística, pero la puesta de sol era realmente estupenda ese día, casi hubiera deseado tener el talento para plasmarlo todo en un hermoso grabado, pero la naturaleza no lo había premiado con tales talentos. Era su hermano menor el que los poseía, y aun que nunca lo demostraba siempre se sintió un tanto desplazado por esto.

Su cabello se arremolinaba de un lado a otro, mientras sus dedos se apretaban lentamente sobre el pasto verdoso, arrancando algunos cuantos trozos en su camino. Rara vez se relajaba, y era muy extraña la vez que sentía que podía dejar de lado toda esa hostilidad que siempre le acompañaba, y como no era una persona muy social por su carácter, estaba acostumbrado a tener esa actitud dominante que tanto intimidaba a más de uno.

Sus pensamientos lo desconectaron por completo de todo, postrando su mirada en un punto fijo del cielo, una expresión completamente relajada, incluso alegre, aparece en su rostro de forma bastante impredecible. De repente siente una presencia acercarse, unos pasos bastante familiares que revolotean despistadamente, una expresión estúpidamente alegre y un sonidito repetitivo lo hace volver a la realidad de manera brusca.

-¡Lovino! –menciona Feliciano, mientras se acerca con paso veloz a su hermano, que cambia completamente su expresión a osca nuevamente. –Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, todos nos preguntamos a donde te fuiste, desapareciste tan rápido.

No era cosa del otro mundo, simplemente odiaba estar rodeado de gente, y ese día Feliciano había decidido invitar a toda su pandilla a casa, y no era nada sutil al momento de estar cerca de Ludwig, no solía ocultar que sentía un profundo desprecio por ese fornido alemán, que en contrario, su hermano admiraba. –No creo que haga falta mi presencia en esa casa, a demás ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? No deberías estar alabando el suelo por donde pisa ese bastardo nazi.

Era tan común el insulto y el desdén, como también lo era la expresión decepcionada de Feliciano al momento que Lovino se expresaba de esa forma sobre su mejor amigo. Nunca entendía las verdaderas causas por las cuales Romano se comportaba así, y quizás nunca las comprendería.

-Pero _fratello_, Ludwig es una buena persona. Es un buen amigo y siempre es muy atento conmigo, si lo conocieras seguro te caería bien.

-No necesito conocerlo o tratarlo para saber la clase de persona que es, ¡que acaso no te aburres de estar con él! Es tan jodidamente aburrido, tan predecible.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a discutir en ese instante, atrayendo la atención de otro muchacho, que miraba desde su lugar la conversación con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-¡Te digo que te calles y te largues! Me tienes harto, no haces más que hablar todo el día sobre Ludwig y a todas horas, porque no mejor me dejas solo.

-Pero hermano, alguien vino hoy a preguntar por ti y…

-¡Que te vayas a joder a otra parte! No me importa una mierda quien pregunte por mí, yo estoy bien así. Solo naci, solo moriré.

Feliciano se sorprendió y entristeció ante esta respuesta, siempre que Lovino lo trataba mal o le insultaba era la misma reacción, siempre le perdonaba y lo olvidaba todo, era su hermano después de todo. Al italiano no se le daba muy bien el ser cariñoso después de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que quería y que cuidaba de Feliciano, nunca pudo demostrarle de forma abierta su cariño ante nadie. A pesar de ser físicamente parecidos, estaban ambos muy acostumbrados a sus personalidades tan opuestas: Feliciano el gentil, bueno, noble, amable, dócil y artístico. Lovino el agresivo, grosero, irrespetuoso, de mentalidad fría y comportamiento impertinente.

Feliciano lentamente se alejo, dejando a Lovino de nuevo en sus pensamientos y en su apatía por el mundo, este último solo observo cómo se alejaba su hermano menor mientras suspiraba resignado, retomando su andar hacia el patio de la casa. Lovino se dejo caer sobre el césped, la humedad golpeada sus pantalones oscuros y su camisa blanca, sus ojos se cerraban con pesadez y la brisa entre los arboles parecía arrullarle de un momento a otro.

Tenía un momento de paz autentico, en donde solo los lejanos murmullos de su hermano podrían hacerlo mantener con un poco de conciencia sobre el mundo, no deseaba levantarse o moverse, no deseaba estar en ningún sitio o sentirse parte del mundo. Nunca se sintió parte, después de todo. Poco le importaba. En su fantasía, tomaba todas sus cosas y se marchaba sin decirle a nadie a donde iba, sin mirar atrás tomaba el primer autobús que lo llevara a ningún sitio y empezaba de cero.

De repente, algo lo hizo reaccionar de su ensueño maravilloso. Una sombra le tapaba el sol, y unas pisadas acercándose perturbaban su paz. No era como si no supiera de quien se trataba, al principio creyó que era nuevamente Feliciano es su inútil intento por hacerlo interactuar con su amigo japonés y el bastardo nazi, pero estas pisadas eran distintas a su andar, eran pausadas y relajadas, despreocupadas incluso. Ya se suponía quien era. Joder, que día tan más del asco.

-No deberías tratar tan mal a Feliciano, es solo quiere quitarte un poco lo amargado, que convivas con mas personas –menciono la voz de Antonio, con sola escucharla podía jurar que tenia una de sus tantas sonrisas bailarinas sobre su rostro, y que sus ojos verdosos lo analizaban centímetro a centímetro sobre sus facciones nuevamente irritadas. Lentamente abrió los ojos, observando la cara risueña y burlona del español que le dedicaba una de sus "encantadoras" miradas cariñosas. –Vamos Lovino, no tienes que ser tan duro con él, solo quiere que sonrías un poco, quiere alegrarte el día.

-Tú que sabes de mi hermano y sus intenciones, siempre es la misma mierda con ustedes dos, si no es uno intentando hacerme convivir con insípidos alemanes y japoneses, eres tu insistiéndome en salir al bar contigo y con ese pervertido francés y ese ególatra albino que te cargas, siempre es la misma cagada de todos los días…

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero y expresarte de esa manera, eso es un mal hábito que tienes…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Que sabes tú sobre mis hábitos! Déjame en paz.

El español guardo silencio un rato, su mirada se posaba sobre las orbes ámbar del italiano que le miraba con molestia, como si fuera un insecto insignificante que tuviera que destruir. Pero poco le importaba al castaño de ojos verdosos, poco le importaba que Lovino le tratase como basura o le considerase poco menos que un estorbo. A él le parecía que era la manera en que el italiano se protegía de las demás personas, sabía muy bien como era realmente por dentro, sabia la gran inseguridad que tenia por el futuro incierto, por la familia perfecta, por la carrera prometedora, por el trabajo ideal. Sabía que a Lovino lo que más le aterraba erar romper con esa ilusión que sostenía en su mente, esa en donde la vida le sonreía y los días soleados eran mayores que los nublados. Esa donde empezaba de cero.

-No tienes que aparentar fuerza delante de mí, Lovino…nunca te aria daño.

Antonio retiro alguno de los mechones rebeldes del ítalo y beso su frente con una dulzura incomprensible para este. A Lovino esto lo desbalanceo completamente, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y su expresión paso de ofuscada a sorprendida de una manera bastante rápida. El moreno sonrió al darse cuenta de esto, sus manos pasaban por aquellas hebras marrones de forma delicada y pausada, se sentía tan suave y gentil que al italiano esto le parecía como un sueño en el cual sus sensaciones se volvían más sensibles al tacto, al gusto, al olfato…

Esto tenía que parar ya. Lovino se levanto rápidamente, intentando escapar de Antonio como tantas veces anteriores lo había hecho, el español solo se limito a intentar tomarle de la muñeca en vano mientras miraba al italiano alejarse nuevamente de él. Estaba acostumbrado a esos arranques de Lovino, desde que le conocía recordaba que nunca le gusto que lo confrontara, que lo analizara o que le demostrara su cariño más sincero.

Se limitaba muchas veces a amarle en silencio, con los ojos llenos de esa dulzura que tanto enloquecía al ítalo, en donde parecía que su razón se ponía en tela de juicio, en donde Antonio parecía esperar a que reaccionara y le correspondiera. Emociones confusas, mal entendidos…esto era lo que Lovino se hacía creer cada vez que miraba a Antonio y se sorprendía a si mismo perdido entre las esmeraldas que conformaban sus ojos, entre los remolinos cafés que conformaban su cabello tupido y grueso, sus pómulos marcados y su bien tonificado cuerpo masculino.

Esto lo hacía enfermarse, nunca se imagino en un millón de años sentir tales emociones sobre si por otro hombre. Todo eso se quedo apagado en su mente por un breve segundo en que su vista se quedo fija en un punto fijo, una imagen confusa, borrosa, incierta: era Feliciano, abrazado al fornido nazi, colgado de su cuello más bien. Se quedo unos segundos más contemplándoles, le parecía eterna la estadía e su hermano entre los brazos del alemán, pero ¿acaso eso era el roce de sus labios lo que miraba? Debía estar mal, debía necesitar gafas.

Se acerco mas, de forma disimulada y lenta, intentando no hacer el menor ruido posible y lo noto más detalladamente. Ludwig sostenía la nuca de Feliciano con una de sus manos, mientras sus labios se movían en torno a los del italiano, de forma lenta y pausada, mientras este le correspondía de la forma más atenta y devota posible. Esto lo hizo entrar en shock. Quiso salir corriendo y molerse a golpes a ese maldito bastardo nazi hijo de puta…

¡Su hermano se besaba con Ludwig en la parte trasera de su casa!

Lentamente el par de "amigos" se separaron, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. Lovino sentía como el estomago se le revolvía por el enojo, como su rostro se sentía caliente y como le ardían los puños de apretarlos tan fuertemente.

-Te quiero Ludwig, siempre te he querido, pero nunca me había atrevido a decírtelo. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y….

El chico fue callado con otro beso, uno más corto y fugaz que provocaba aun más la revolución interna de Lovino. Ambos se separaron y se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Lovino se acerco muy disimulado, como quien no hubiera visto un carajo de tanta melosidad. Feliciano lo miro expectante, como quien espera a que una bomba estalle en cuestión de segundos, pero solo se topo con una gran indiferencia, muy típica de su hermano. Cuando Lovino cerró la puerta tras de sí, Feliciano soltó un suspiro de alivio, pensando que no había visto nada de lo ocurrido con Ludwig. Por su parte, Lovino se fue casi corriendo hasta tu cuarto, encerrándose al instante, mientras reorganizaba sus ideas en su mente.

Antonio, Ludwig con Feliciano…Antonio. Esas ideas y esas imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, se dejo caer en la cama y empezó a cubrir su rostro con sus manos. Que mierda de día…

Nunca supo cómo es que perdió la conciencia, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron ya era de noche, el reloj marcaba las once pasadas, y hacia un frio tan endemoniado que sentía la garganta irritada. Se reincorporo en su cama, mirando en dirección a la mesa de noche. Un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza, como taladro haciéndole perder el control. Ha tomado ya su decisión.


	2. Momentos

**Nota del Autor**: Este es el final amigos (como si lo hubieran leído muchos xD) espero les haya gustado tanto a ustedes como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Creo que me ha quedado bastante cursi sin querer, pero ni hablar, que esto de ser mala y hacer sufrir a los demás lo tengo que practicar. Esperen el punto de vista de Feliciano, ese se lo dedicare a Van der Bank que es como la hermanita yaoista que siempre quise tener. Este fue dedicado a Lorena claro está, que me tiene más que atrapada en sus historias. Gracias Lore.

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para mi sana diversión. Si me perteneciera esa serie, seria todo un trastorno mental.

"_Quiero cantar el abismo__  
><em>_y a la muerte estafar__  
><em>_volvamos a cero borrémoslo todo__  
><em>_y festejemos si mañana me despierto solo y feliz…__"_

Tomo una vieja mochila tirada entre sus cosas, empezó a buscar algunas prendas y acomodo todo desordenadamente dentro de ella, saco un par de tenis viejos y un suéter que lo cubriera mas aquella fría noche, y tomando consigo todas sus cosas personales que encontró a su paso se dispuso a cometer su fuga. Entre tanto preámbulo y preparación no se dio cuenta que se hicieron las doce de la noche, estaba buscando algunas otras cosas que le pudieran ser útiles, además de claro, su cartera y su dinero que había estado ahorrando desde hace tiempo. La ansiedad se apoderaba de él, mientras sentir una adrenalina que le recorría todo el cuerpo. El recuerdo de esa tarde era lo que más le taladraba, era una sensación de decepción que no podía omitir por más que quisiera, y aun que no le sorprendía del todo encontrarse con la escena, la sorpresa y molestia no se la quitaba nadie.

Fue en busca de su celular en la mesita de noche, lo apretó fuertemente entre sus manos mientras exhalaba aire de forma ruidosa, era un gesto que poseía cuando se aceleraba como ahora, busco en la agenda el número entre sus contactos y le encontró: Antonio Fernández se hacía presente en los mejores eventos. Puso su dedo en la tecla de marcar, pensativo y confuso, no pensaba en que decirle claramente, esa noche solos sus emociones hablaban a través de su persona, y ellas le indicaban que le marcara de una vez al españolete antes de desaparecer del mapa.

Apretó el botón sin darse cuenta, en una especie de efecto automático de su cuerpo, llevándoselo a la oreja y escuchando como sonaba el tono de marcado. Una parte de Lovino quería que el tono nunca cediera, pero otra parte tenía una gran urgencia por escucharle hablar de nuevo, por escuchar su acento marcado una última vez más. Pensó que era un caso perdido, cuando de repente una voz ronca y adormilada se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Diga…?.-Lovino se congelo al escucharlo, tenía un montón de cosas que decirle, que al momento de escucharle se quedaron en el olvido. Suspiro hondamente, apretándose más el celular al oído, escuchando como la lenta y acompasada respiración de Antonio es escuchaba del otro lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno por modorres y el otro por cobardía, quizás si seguían a la expectativa podrían tener una respuesta mejor que esa.

-¿Lovino, eres tú? Reconocí tu numero... ¿sucede algo malo? –la voz del español causaba un extraño efecto sobre él. Era como si pudiera paralizarle, no entendía muy bien qué clase de efecto era ese, pero en ocasiones se descubría completamente perdido con ello, con la mirada fija en sus ojos y su atención dispersa entre sus palabras.

-No pasa nada bastardo, no creí que te durmieras tan temprano siendo viernes por la noche, imagine que estarías en una de tus típicas reuniones o borracheras con tus amigos de mierda.

-Esta noche me han invitado a muchos sitios, pero me sentía cansado después de trabajar el turno de la mañana, así que me tome el día libre de fiestas o cosas por el estilo, por eso solo fui a verte hoy. Pero si quieres me puedo levantar e ir a buscarte, podemos salir a tomar algo, no llevo mucho tiempo de estar acostado. –El español se escuchaba bastante adormilado, frotaba sus ojos mientras bostezaba repetidas veces, siempre que Antonio alteraba un poco su ciclo de sueño se veía en un estado de somnolencia durante casi todo el día. A Lovino le había tocado un par de veces verlo dormido en las bancas o en los parques.

-Suenas tan adormilado ya, que dudo que puedas levantarte y ponerte decente. Además, no en necesario que te tomes esa molestia de venir a buscarme, creo que no me encentrarías ya…

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Antonio terminara de despertarse por completo. Abrió de par en par los ojos, mientras se levantaba lentamente de su mullida cama y buscaba el reloj despertador y las llaves de su carro a tanteos.

-¿Qué dijiste? No entiendo que quieres decir con eso de que no te encontrare. Déjame busco las llaves y te voy a buscar.

-¡Ya te dije que no vinieras a buscarme! No es necesario que vengas, solo quería despedirme y ya, pero creo que fue un error marcarte. Vuelve a dormirte mejor.

Antonio quería replicar, pero Lovino ya había colgado al momento. Por más que lo intentara, no podía ni hacerse a la idea de volver a acomodarse en su cama. Y Lovino, que carajo se traía en mente ese italiano… por su parte, se sentía como si se le hubiera salido el alma, sentía una nostalgia que nunca antes había experimentado, seguida de una necesidad constante de volver a ver esos ojos tan desmesuradamente bellos que lo perturbaban durante sus tardes.

No podía detenerse a estas alturas, tomo su mochila y miro por última vez su cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta con la mayor sutileza posible esperando que sus padres no le escucharan. Abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Feliciano, adentrándose lentamente en el, mirándole por un breve momento donde creyó por un momento despertaría. Agradeció para sus adentros que ni siquiera un elefante pasándole encima pudiera despertar o turbar el sueño de su hermano, y son una sonrisa que nunca se atrevió a dedicarle frente a frente, se despidió de él y cerró la puerta.

Imagino la dramática reacción por la mañana al descubrir su ausencia, y casi pudo sentirse nostálgico al momento, pero no podía retractarse después de tanto tiempo planeando esto. Era la primera vez en su vida que actuaba o hacia algo que realmente fuera decisión suya, siempre aceptaba el porvenir de la forma más desinteresada, pero lo aceptaba al fin por no haber otra opción viable. Así fue como entro a la escuela de paga, así fue como estudio cursos de música que no le interesaban en absoluto, así fue como mal gasto sus días estando en los estudios en donde Feliciano parecía más cómodo, en donde se explayaba mas. Entendió desde muy joven que lo artístico no era lo suyo, ni tampoco lo era lo académico en realidad. Aun que muchas cosas se le daban con facilidad en xmaterias poco comunes, esa su falta de interés la que hacía que las cosas quedaran siempre a la mitad.

Sus padres le recalcaban esto, y esas comparaciones constantes con Feliciano lo hacían exasperarse de tal manera que a veces creía detestarle. No era como si su hermano menor fuera su competencia, pero siempre se vio ensombrecido por su talento innato hacia las artes y la belleza. Era ese tipo de actitudes y de tendencias las que habían hecho tiempo atrás que sospechara sobre sus preferencias, que le viera de una manera diferente al del resto, el hecho de que le descubriera muchas veces esbozando una sonrisa bobalicona al ver a Ludwig, o que le diera por entablar buenas amistades con personas que en su mayoría eran mujeres o maricas.

Pero en fin, no podía decir mucho sin saber que pensar de sí mismo. Desde su infancia conocía a Antonio, jugaban y convivían siempre en un parque cercano a su vivienda. El españolete llevaba tiempo buscando a alguien que le siguiera el ritmo al ser una persona enérgica y vivaz. Lovino siempre le seguía a regañadientes, porque a pesar de que le resultaba muy hiperactivo y muy impulsivo, siempre le hacía pasar un buen rato con su compañía. Al ítalo lo que le faltaba era amigos, su soledad era bastante marcada a la hora del receso, pasaba sus tardes mirando por la ventana o cambiándole al televisión, y siempre se lamentaba el estarse perdiendo algunos juegos o partidos de soccer, que en realidad le fascinaban. Pero nunca lo admitía, siempre se ponía su coraza y se defendía con hostilidad del resto del mundo. El único que le entendía era Antonio, que le seguía la corriente muchas veces también, quedándose hasta tarde en las canchas, llevándolo por uno de esos helados que tanto le gustaban o simplemente escuchándole balbucear maldiciones e improperios como siempre solía hacerlo.

Era en su adolescencia cuando noto que había algo en su sentir, algo diferente que aparecía al momento de estar cerca de Antonio. Fue aquí en donde se empezó a distorsionar todo para ellos, creando una tensión que fue difícil disipara a pesar de los esfuerzos del moreno. Antonio estaba bien consciente de lo enamorado que estaba de Lovino, se había dado cuenta de esto desde que se descubrió a si mismo contemplándole una tarde, mientras reposaba su helado tirando entre las hierbas, con el ítalo cerca de él. Le encantaba ese momento donde Lovino se relajaba y sus facciones se volvían suaves, amables y armónicas. Su perfil era tan delicado y sus facciones tan finas que había tenido que admitir que estaba más que atraído por su amigo.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado en voz alta, sabían muy bien que traería muchas represarías el confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos, sus emociones. Al cruzar por el parque recordaba todo esto, la vista se le nublaba lentamente entre la oscuridad y la melancolía. Pensaba en todo, en su madre preocupada gritándole, en su padre adicto al trabajo ignorándole, en su hermano marica y manipulable, en el alemán hijo de puta que se aprovecho de él, en el bastardo español que le robaba en aliento, en las cosas simples de la vida que había complicado por su obstinación.

Llego a la central, comprando un pasaje que le llevara lejos, sin importarle el destino al que le llevaran. Las posibilidades que tenían era bajas y en realidad, las estadísticas estaban en su contra, pero que más le daba matarse un poco de hambre, sufriendo la gente aprende mejor. Cuando se disponía a abordar, una mano lo tomo con mucha fuerza, haciéndolo voltear y observando frente a frente a su pesadilla andante.

-¡Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo! –grito Antonio, quien no parecía creerse estar frente a la imagen asustada de Lovino ante él.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí Antonio? ¡Como supiste que estaría aquí!

-Eres demasiado predecible Lovino, solo podías estar en dos sitios, en el parque en la últimas bancas como hoy, escapando de la realidad, o en algún otro lugar en donde puedas escapar realmente del panorama. ¿A que le temes?

Esas palabras, ese tono, ese rostro irritado y esas facciones marcadas no era para nada parecidas al habitual Antonio. Realmente estaba enojado. Lovino rara vez lo había visto enojado, lo miraba molesto en ocasiones, pero se la pasaba rápido. Aquello era realmente enojo, el español estaba cabreado. El agarre era fuerte, incluso hiriente, y a Lovino le costaba trabajo desprenderse de esos ojos vivaces y flameantes que le miraban inquisitivos, como analizándole y alterándole a propósito.

-Suéltame de una puta vez, no estoy escapando de nada. Que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer.

-Si me importa, y mucho, eso ya lo debes de saber bien.

Antonio le atrajo mas hasta quedar cerca de él, Lovino podía sentir la pasión y la molestia que el moreno desprendía de cada una de sus palabras, sentir su respiración chocar contra su mejilla mientras lo apretaba y lo mantenía frente a él. Sus ojos lo decían todos sin quererlo, a Lovino nunca se le dio eso de ocultar sus emociones.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!

-¡Deja de escapar de una maldita vez y acepta que entre nosotros hay algo! Por una vez en tu vida actúa, has algo.

-¡No me vengas a joder con tu filosofía barata! ¡Entre tú y yo no hay nada!

-No te voy a demostrar que si lo hay…-y dicho esto, Antonio le robo un fierro beso de los labios a Lovino, que impresionado y choqueado, empezó a empujarle y a golpearle con fuerza con sus puños. El moreno le apretó de la cintura y lo abrazo con posesividad, se aferro tan fuertemente a su cuerpo que incluso a Lovino se le hacía difícil respirar ante esto. Sus labios devoraban y exigían, mientras al ítalo le costaba llevar el ritmo que el español sostenía. Después de un rato, este fue cediendo lentamente hasta sucumbir ante el beso demandante, aferrándose instintivamente a su cuello, sintiendo esas hebras gruesas entre sus dedos.

Aquello fue disminuyendo, el aire en los pulmones hacía falta, los jadeos iban acompasándose a medida que sus pechos tomaban el ritmo nuevamente, a Antonio le hacía falta sentirle de esa manera, volvió a su estado natural de comodidad y felicidad continua, mientras le revolvía el cabello a su ahora, muy mal humorado amante.

-No puedo dejarte ir así como así Lovino, piensa en todos tus seres queridos, en como sufrirán y se preocuparan si no te encuentran en la mañana. –La voz de Antonio volvió a la normalidad, ahora se escuchaba nuevamente alegre, comprensible, amable y capas de canalizarle.

-No pienso dar marcha atrás Antonio, nunca me había sentido tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

-¿Ni siquiera con lo nuestro? –Antonio reclino su cabeza sobre la frente de Lovino, mientras sonreía, al ítalo se le frunció el entre cejo y bajo la mirada, sintiéndose como un completo idiota al no saber cómo contestarle al españolete bipolar que tenía enfrente.

-Ni hablar, no puedo hacerme a la idea de estar así sin ti, tendré que acompañarte a donde vayas sin más.

Lovino creyó escuchar mal, pero cuando miro al español comprando el boleto de pasaje entendió la idea de que en realidad aquel bastardo no le dejaría marcharse sin réplica. Esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se acomodaba al lado del ítalo y le sostenía la mano firmemente, sin importarle que esto le incomodase o le pareciera raro a alguna otra persona. Total, un par de jóvenes escapando de la ciudad a las 2:35 de la madrugada era bastante cliché, como para agregarle como toque extra el hecho de que ahora eran más que amigos.

-No tienes ni siquiera ropa, ni traes maletas ni nada, ¿Cómo te piensas tú que aras estando en otro lugar sin nada?

-Traigo dinero, supongo que haya habrá tiendas, ¡qué más da! Esto será parte de la experiencia.

-Enserio que eres un imbécil…

El autobús empezaba a avanzar, dándose paso entre el camino, mientras ambos jóvenes se encontraban perdidos entre sus sueños. No sabían que les esperaría, como vivirán o que se dedicarían de ahora en adelante, pero al menos podían estar seguros de que si morían de hambre, iban a morir de hambre los dos juntos.

_La canción que puse al principio es de Babasónicos, la estaba tarareando mientras lo escribía y creí que seria apropiada. _


End file.
